


A Leaf on a Gentle Breeze

by paperdaydreams



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Forests, Foxes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdaydreams/pseuds/paperdaydreams
Summary: As sure as the wind will guide him, Jin finds someone in need of aid.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	A Leaf on a Gentle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I am experiencing the story slowly (as I do) and have already fallen in love with the somber beauty of Tsushima. I wrote this little piece to reflect my feelings towards the first dozen hours roaming around the world. Please be aware there are no heavy spoilers here, but I'd recommend playing the game yourself before reading any content for the best possible experience.

The yellow leaf flutters by with the grace of a soaring bird, caught upon a playful gale singing through the branches. Gathered in a swaying crescendo, the golden wisps dance onto the road, so thickly laden with their fallen brethren, Sora's hooves are nearly silent as Sakai Jin guides his reliable steed through the peaceful quiet of the forest.

The trees are gathered so densely in this part, a glance to the sky only finds broken slashes of pale azure amidst the towering slender fingers lush with rich yellow. It should feel claustrophobic, under a heavy canopy closing the sky from sight, but Jin is calm, his mind at rest. The turmoil of the last few days has slipped from his thoughts, the road ahead and the land surrounding inviting a steady presence of calm fortitude - greatly needed following the battle.

Urging Sora down a sharp curving slope, Jin sees a bushy, white-tipped tail waving among the green fronds of a dense patch of grass. Slowing his mount, he swings down from the saddle, and is greeted by a snaggle-toothed grin and keen-eyes. The fox yips, as though having grown impatient waiting for him to arrive - though he hadn't been aware of the fox's schedule - and darts off through the golden woods. 

Jin follows, Sora plodding along behind obediently, but not without a huff at her master's back. They've been through this routine before.

The fox guides him to an ancient tree nestled in a hollow, where the shine is shielded from the elements. The fox twirls around in excitement, beckoning the Samurai to pay his respects. He does, and scratches the fox behind its ears to its frenetic delight, before returning to the saddle upon Sora's back again. 

A red leaf catches upon Jin's shoulder and comes to rest on his arm, as vivid as fresh blood. In the distance, the clash of steel on steel cuts through the woods, shattering the gentle silence. A cry of pain rings out. 

Jin nudges Sora on, towards it.

○

A slice of silver, a metal wing arcing in the sky, and the bandit's throat opens in a spray of crimson.

Blood drips from the tip of the katana, beading upon a blade of grass before trickling down to stain the earth and feed the roots.

Jin deftly wipes the blade clean, plucking an arrow from the middle of the bandit's spine, adding it to his own quiver. A misfire from one of the bandit's friends, embedded in the back of an ally rather than the Samurai it had been intended for.

Bodies lay scattered in a neat half-ring along the roadside, their throats cut and glazing eyes never to follow the sun again. A waste, a mess. What fools they are, to challenge a Samurai; regardless of their number, they are doomed, and have chosen death with the first war cry. 

Jin summons Sora, who is contentedly grazing some yards away. She joins him, snuffling his hands as he gathers her bridle, and a quiet sob distracts them both to the blue-clothed heap lain in the middle of the muddy track. 

Approaching warily, a hand upon his katana, Jin realizes it is no more than a young girl. Her round face is dirty and marred by a cruel blackened bruise across a cheek. She is crying, the salt of her trailing tears causing the split in her lip to ache fiercely. Her kimono is stained by the blood run down her chin.

Jin asks her if she is alright, if she can walk, and when she shakes her head, he gathers her in his arms and carries her to Sora to place upon the horse's broad back. He asks where her home is, and the girl points east.

The ride is not long, and they come upon a small village with a river cut through the middle of it. One house has been burnt to the soil, its charred remains smoking still from the raids. Sora snorts in disapproval, not liking the acrid stink. 

Climbing down from the horse, Jin helps the girl to the ground, and asks which of the thatch-roofed homes is hers. She points again, and he takes her there.

A woman is seated before the fusuma doors, a babe of no more than four months in a basket to be rocked in. The woman looks up at the approaching stranger and, seeing the child in Jin's arms, cries aloud and is hurrying to her feet to reclaim her daughter in a mother's embrace.

_To take a child from her mother is immoral_ , Jin thinks bitterly, a brief inkling of emotion getting the better of him.

_"Arigato gozaimasu!"_ The mother thanks him over and over, offering him a token of appreciation. It's a small charm of carved wood in the shape of a fox. He accepts it with a slight bow, and returns to Sora to return to the trail, as sure to carry on like the river continues to flow downstream and to the sea.

The girl watches the brave Samurai ride away beneath the shade of the red maple trees, held in the safety of her mother's arms, and is only happy to have been brought home where all is well and familiar.


End file.
